


Break You Out (Set You Free)

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Week ‘17 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Claudia Stilinski Feels, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mentioned Sheriff Stilinski, On the Run, Protective Stiles, Sterek Week 2017, Stiles Stilinski Gets Things Done, mentioned Cora Hale - Freeform, sterekpartners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Stiles breaks Derek out of jail knowing that he's innocent. They spend months on the run trying to keep Derek hidden while Stiles uses his place at the FBI as a way to prove Derek is innocent. They discover some things along the way, and not just about Derek's case.





	Break You Out (Set You Free)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beautyinstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyinstarlight/gifts).



> Long note ahead! First of all, this is for the anon on tumblr that prompted: "Sterek Prompt Idea: An AU with Sterek in a "Bonnie & Clyde" sort of scenario! Probably Stiles breaking Derek out of a jail, or the two of them robbing banks."  
> I went the more Stiles breaking Derek out of jail route rather than them robbing banks but I still hope you enjoy it. I saw the prompt and thought it would be perfect for Day 6 of Sterek Week, Partners In Crime
> 
> Second, this is a birthday fic for my friend [Kacie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyinstarlight/pseuds/beautyinstarlight). Happy Birthday girl! Hope you enjoy it! <3
> 
> Third, huge thanks to Angie ([PrettyInSoulPunk](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInSoulPunk)) for being awesome and taking the time to read through this for me. You're the best <3
> 
> Finally this is my 50th Sterek fic that I'm posting so it's extra special to me (:

When Stiles breaks Derek out of jail, he knows that he’s innocent. Seeing Derek’s face on the news had and still makes his stomach churn, especially when the headline read that Derek had been arrested for murder. The news that Derek was arrested wasn’t a shock. Stiles knew that much. Seeing his face plastered everywhere with ‘murderer’ as the headline was what got him. No matter how many times something like this happens Stiles will never get used to it. He doesn’t want to, because it’s all so ridiculous. It’s _unfair_. And damn it, Derek Hale deserves better than this.

Stiles didn’t even have to ask Derek about it, he just knows there’s no way Derek could have done it. Because he _knows_ Derek. He knows the kind of man he is. Sure, Derek has the tough guy exterior but underneath it all he’s just a big softie.

Derek had been doing well for himself. He’d gotten away from Beacon Hills and settled down in New York. Stiles knows it’s because he wants to feel close to his family but not actually have a constant reminder of their death that he got in Beacon Hills. Living in the apartment he and Laura shared in New York was the closest thing he could get. Cora had come to stay with him a few months after he moved in, wanting a real opportunity to spend time with her brother. She’s the one that calls Stiles the minute Derek is arrested, telling Stiles what she knows. She doesn’t ask Stiles for help but Stiles knows she wants to. Knowing Derek, he probably told Cora not to bother Stiles with this. Derek should know by now that Stiles isn’t just going to sit by and let someone he cares about be falsely accused of murder.

Stiles tries to talk to the New York City Police and the local FBI but no one will listen so he takes matters into his own hands in order to stop Derek from going to prison. The plan is to break him out and lay low until someone can clear Derek’s name. He knows his Dad is going to be furious but well, desperate times call for desperate measures and all that. It's actually pretty easy. He uses his magic to unlock Derek's cell and mess up the cameras and makes sure the way out is clear. No one notices until they're hours away.

Stiles doesn't feel guilty. He's helping Derek, doing what he has to do. It’s not like they’re running around committing actual crimes. They’re not. People just freak out when they see Derek and sort of throw food and sometimes money at him. They’re really not doing it on _purpose_. And Stiles always leaves money behind whenever something like that happens. He only let it happen a few times before he stopped letting Derek go with him to get food.

Of course Derek had snuck out and tried to get milk on his own, only to have the cashier recognize him and shove the milk at him as well as the contents of the register. Derek had just slowly put the money back on the counter, along with the money he owed for the milk and high tailed it out of there before the cashier could call the cops. Stiles threatened to chain Derek up when he had to leave the house but Derek had just sighed dejectedly, agreeing not to leave again. Stiles understands Derek’s need to be out and he hates keeping him cooped up inside but with Derek’s face being everywhere it’s just safer for him to keep hidden.

Like he said, he wants to keep a low profile. Having Derek’s fugitive ass attempt to do the grocery shopping isn’t the way to do that. He doesn’t need robbery charges added to the already ridiculous murder charge. And murder, really? He feels like he’s back in high school all over again. Derek is only happy to remind Stiles that the first time he was arrested for murder had been Stiles’ fault. Stiles only looks a little guilty because he’s apologized so many times for that. And he’s putting his life and future on the line to help Derek right now so he’d say they’re even. He tries not to mention that last part that often because it makes Derek look sad and guilty and Stiles doesn’t want that. He wants to help Derek. It was his choice. Derek didn’t force him to do this. Derek didn’t even _ask_. Stiles just decided to do it. But even if Derek had asked him, Stiles wouldn’t have even hesitated to drop everything and come to his aid. That’s just what they do for each other.

They travel at night, trying to stick to back roads. Any other time Stiles would have loved this, being on the road with Derek, nothing but them, nature, and the road ahead. As it is, knowing that there’s always someone looking for Derek puts a damper on the whole road trip thing. Stiles still tries to take opportunities to enjoy it. Driving at night also lets him give Derek moments to just breathe. Right now, Stiles has his black FBI SUV parked on the side of the road, both he and Derek leaning against the front hood watching the stars. It feels safer driving the SUV, cops are less likely to pull them over.

Derek seems more relaxed during moments like this. Stiles is grateful they still get to have them, that Derek does. No one except his Dad, Scott’s Dad, and some of the pack know that it’s Stiles that helped Derek escape and he’s grateful for that. Still having an in with the FBI means he can work towards clearing Derek’s name from the inside while keeping Derek safe on the outside.

“Maybe we should just find some place to hide out,” Stiles suggests, flicking his eyes in Derek’s direction, “somewhere secluded. My family had this cabin we used to visit in Tennessee. My Mom liked to go there during the summer. It’s far enough away that we never saw anyone but still only like 15 minutes from the nearest store.”

Derek glances over at him, heaving a sigh, “Sounds nice. It might be… good to have someplace to stay rather than being cooped up in the car for hours.”

“I know big guy, that’s why I’m suggesting it. I’m working on getting the charges dropped,” Stiles tells him, “I just don’t know how long it will take and I don’t like the idea of always being on the road, in the open. It puts you more at risk.”

“And you,” Derek says, turning to face him fully, “It’s putting _you_ at risk. And I know you don’t seem to care about that but _I do_. You’re risking so much for me Stiles. Your place at the FBI. Your future. If you get caught with me… if you do you should say you found me and were bringing me in.”

“Like hell I will!” Stiles shouts, feeling his anger flaring up at Derek’s words, “You’re _innocent_. I’m not going to let you go to prison for a crime you didn’t commit. And I’m not going to throw your ass to the FBI just to save my own. It’s… I can’t believe you would even ask that of me.”

“It’s because…”

“No,” Stiles shakes his head, jabbing Derek in the chest with his finger, “I know what I’m risking, I always have. But if it gets your name cleared it will be worth it. You'll always be worth it Derek.”

“Stiles…” Derek stares at Stiles for a long moment, his eyes searching Stiles’ face. He's hit so suddenly with the force of what all of this means that he has to clear his throat and look away, afraid that if he doesn't he'll do something crazy like kiss Stiles. He can't, not until he's sure, “and you're helping me because we're friends?”

“No,” Stiles says, stepping closer to Derek. He knows this probably isn't the best time for this conversation, but with their lives will there ever be a time? It feels oddly perfect for them, roadside confessions with just nature as a witness, “we both know it's not because we're friends, or pack. It's more than that, _we're_ so much more than that. Do you really need me to say it?”

“Yes,” Derek chokes out, eyes meeting Stiles with a sort of desperation. He does need to hear it. He needs to be sure.

Stiles smiles softly, cupping Derek's cheek while bringing Derek's other hand to his heart, leaving it covered with his own, allowing Derek to feel the steady thrumming beneath his fingertips,  “I love you Derek Hale. More than I've ever loved anyone. _That's_ why I'm helping you, why I'll _always_ help you. Because after everything you've been through you deserve to have someone love you for who you are. You deserve to be happy. I won't stop until you're happy and safe.”

Derek grips the back of Stiles’ neck, bringing their foreheads together, “I love you too Stiles.”

Stiles rubs his thumb along Derek's cheek, “Can I kiss you?”

Derek nods, rubbing their noses together in a way that has them both smiling, “Yes.”

Stiles leans in slowly, placing a featherlight kiss on Derek's lips, before bringing their lips together for a longer, but still gentle kiss. The tenderness of it makes Derek's head spin, but in the best way. He's never been kissed like this. His kisses before were always more rough and dirty, meant to lead somewhere more. Stiles kisses him like he's something precious, like they have all the time in the world and all he wants to do is kiss Derek.

“We should get going,” Stiles mumbles when they pull back for air.

Derek nods, placing another soft kiss to Stiles’ lips before pulling back, “I’ll drive.”

Stiles nods, tossing Derek the keys before walking around to the passenger’s side of the car. Derek takes his hand ones they’re settled and on the road.

“You should sleep,” Derek tells him, noticing how Stiles keeps forcing his eyes open, “I have directions so I know where we’re going.”

“But I want to keep you company,” Stiles mumbles before releasing a huge yawn.

Derek smiles, squeezing his hand, “I know. But I’ll be fine. You need your rest. If I start to get tired I’ll wake you up.”

Stiles nods, leaning his seat back so that he can curl up better, all the while keeping hold of Derek’s hand. Stiles isn’t sure but he can swear he feels a soft kiss being placed to his knuckles before he drifts off.

*

When Stiles wakes up it is mid-afternoon and he’s in an unfamiliar bed. Looking around he realizes he’s in a motel room. Derek must have got one at some point and gotten Stiles inside without waking him. The thought makes him feel a little guilty, and worried. If Derek had to rent the room…

Stiles jumps out of bed, running into the bathroom to find it empty, “Shit Derek, where the hell are you?”

Pulling out his phone, Stiles quickly places a call to Derek, his panic building when Derek doesn’t answer. He’s pacing around the room debating what he should do when the motel room door opens and Derek comes walking in, a cup holder with 2 coffees and a bag in his hand.

Stiles waits until Derek has put everything down before jumping on him, quickly wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck and pulling him close, “You have no idea how worried I was when I woke up and you weren’t here. Then you didn’t answer your phone. You can’t just leave like that.”

Derek runs a hand down Stiles’ back, nuzzling into his neck, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you. I just figured you’d be hungry. And I know you need your coffee to function.”

“I do,” Stiles agrees, “But we discussed you going out on your own. It’s not safe.”

Derek sighs, pulling back from Stiles and sitting heavily on the edge of the bed, “I know that. I do. I’m just tired of feeling like a caged animal. And I know this isn’t your fault. You’re doing everything you can for me, but I’m so tired of running Stiles. I just want a normal life. Why am I not allowed to have that?”

Stiles feels his heart break at the words. He sits down next to Derek, pulling the wolf until his head is resting on Stiles’ lap and he can run his hands through Derek’s hair, “You can have that, you _will_. I’m going to make sure of it. I’m close. At least I think I am. I got a text this morning from Scott’s Dad with a lead. Once we get to the cabin I’m going to go check it out. This situation isn’t permanent Der.”

“Does it have to be you that follows the lead?” Derek asks, “Can’t someone else just do it?”

“They could,” Stiles says, “But I don’t want them to. I want to be sure this is done right and that you’re cleared. I being the one to do it is the only way I can make sure of that. I’m not putting your life in anyone else’s hands Derek.”

Derek moves to where he’s hugging Stiles, arms wrapped tightly around his waist with his head pressed into his abdomen, “You’re the only one I trust with it, with this. I just… I hate that you have to leave. Because when you do there’s no safe way for us to be in contact and if something were to happen.”

“I know,” Stiles sighs, running his hand through the hairs on the back of Derek’s neck, “believe me I _know_. I’m always so afraid I’m going to come back and find you gone, either because you got arrested or left on your own. We still have time before I have to go. We have to get to the cabin. And I’ve been thinking about something.”

Derek flicks his eyes up to meet Stiles, face curious, “What about?”

“Well I know how much you hate being cooped up and not able to do things for yourself. And it’s still not safe for you to go out looking like yourself but maybe… maybe I can do a spell to disguise you to where people will see someone else when they look at you.”

Derek’s brow furrows, “You want to change my face?”

“Of course not,” Stiles says, his fingers running along Derek’s stubble, “I love this face too much to change it. No, what I’ll be doing won’t actually change your face. It will just look like I did. At least to everyone else. You’ll still look like yourself but whenever someone looks at you they’ll see someone else.”

“You can do that?”

“I think so. I’ve been talking to Deaton about it and I’m pretty sure I have the spell down. I’ve been practicing.”

“How?” Derek asks, “on yourself?”

Stiles nods, “I’ve been doing the spell and then skyping with my Dad. The first time it happened my Dad thought he’d accidentally called Scott since I’d made myself look like him. He was so confused when it was my voice that came out.”

Derek snorts, able to picture how that conversation might have gone, “It’s worth a shot. It’d be nice to be able to go and buy my own groceries again.”

“I thought so,” Stiles grins, pulling gently at Derek’s hair until he gets the point and leans up to meet Stiles’ lips for a quick kiss, “Want to test it out?”

“Maybe later,” Derek says, pushing Stiles back onto the bed and straddling his thighs, smirking when Stiles’ heart speeds up, “we still have a few more hours of daylight. Might as well make the most of them.”

“Definitely,” Stiles grins, pulling Derek down for a very thorough kiss. The spell could wait. Right now he’s going to get to know Derek in all the ways he’d always wanted to but never been able to. Until now.

*

Stiles’ heart speeds up when he’s putting the last bag in the car and sees 2 cop cars pull into the motel parking lot with their lights and sirens on. The sun is just now setting, telling them it’s time to go, and apparently it was just in time. As one of the cops gets out and walks into the office, Stiles jumps into the passenger’s seat look frantically at Derek, “Shit Der. Cops are here. We have to _go now!_ ”

Derek doesn’t speed off, instead drives the speed limit down the relatively quiet streets of the town. Stiles tries to control his breathing, not wanting to panic and make Derek worry. Derek just grips the steering wheel tightly, glancing over at Stiles every now and then.

Stiles knows he shouldn’t worry. He’d done the spell. Derek wouldn’t be recognizable to anyone but him. There’s still a part of his mind that worries he didn’t do the spell correctly though. Unfortunately they’re about to find out. Derek curses, looking in the rearview mirror when he sees a cop pull up behind them with its lights flashing.

They share a worried look before Derek lets his features relax, “You did the spell. I know you, you did it right. We’ll be fine Stiles. Just as long as we stay calm and don’t give him any reason to be suspicious.”

Stiles nods, squeezing Derek’s hand as the cop walks up to the car. Derek rolls down the window, looking out at the officer, “Is there a problem officer?”

The officer peers inside the car, looking first at Derek, then at Stiles. Stiles feels himself relax when the officer doesn’t recognize Derek and goes right to explaining why he pulled them over, “No problem. Just saw you leaving the Landview Motel a few minutes ago. Recognized the car as an FBI SUV. Was wondering if you heard anything about an escaped murder suspect staying there.”

Stiles eyes widen, “An escaped murder suspect? Staying at the same hotel we were?” Stiles shakes his head, “sorry officer, we didn’t see anything. We’ve been pulling a lot of long nights so we spent a lot of the day in bed.”

The officer nods, “Was worth a shot. May not have even been the guy. I hear the feds have been getting a lot of false leads. People wanting to help or just looking for the reward.”

Stiles shakes his head, “Yeah I’ve dealt with that. Even the helpful ones are doing more harm than good,” ‘ _in most situations_ ,’ Stiles thinks. Those false leads had actually helped them a lot because whenever someone spotted Derek the cops and the FBI had been a little slower to react, not buying that it’s actually him.

“Isn’t that the truth,” the man says before banging his hand on the hood of the car, “well I’ll let you boys get on the road. Thanks for taking the time to answer my questions.”

Derek smiles, “Of course officer, sorry we couldn’t be more help.”

 _Lie_ , Stiles thinks. Being more help would mean handing Derek over and that certainly wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. Still, Stiles smiles and waves, watching the officer walk back to his car and then do a U-turn before driving off.

Stiles lets out a long breath, leaning his head back against the seat and closing his eyes, “Jesus Derek. That was far too close.”

Derek laces their fingers together, squeezing Stiles’ hand for comfort, “At least now we know your spell worked. He had no idea who I was.”

“Yeah thank God. I still don’t want to risk anything so let’s get out of here. The faster, the better.”

“I’m not speeding,” Derek tells him, “I’m on the run for murder, I’m not about to wind up in jail for reckless driving.”

“You’re forgetting you’re in an FBI issued SUV,” Stiles tells him, “I could always make up some bullshit story about an emergency.”

“And they wouldn’t check it out?”

“Not if I tell them its classified information,” Stiles winks.

Derek just laughs, putting the car into gear and heading back down to road.

*

The cabin is located about an hour south of Nashville. They manage to keep to the lesser traveled highways, avoiding the interstate as much as possible. Even with the tinted windows on the SUV and the cover of darkness Stiles doesn’t want to risk it. Especially not after their run-in with the cop earlier. They stop at a convenience store 15 minutes from the cabin to grab some milk, and things for sandwiches. They can go to the grocery store tomorrow to get more food before Stiles leaves. Stiles just wants to make sure they have things for tonight. They’ve kept the car stocked with water and soda so they don’t have to worry about drinks.

Stiles had told his Dad he was thinking of coming to the cabin so the Sheriff had hired someone to come out and clean it, making sure it was at least in a habitable condition. Derek is grateful. He’s not sure how well his nose could have handled the dust he’s sure was covering the surfaces of the cabin since he doubts anyone has been here in years. Not that he can blame Stiles or his father for avoiding the place. From the way Stiles is staring at the cabin as they step out of the car something tells Derek not coming here had been more the Sheriff’s idea than Stiles’.

Stiles proves his point when he speaks, “I’ve missed this place. I mean, I only remember it a little bit. But I know I used to love coming here with Mom. But when she died…” Stiles sighs, rubbing the back of his neck, “Dad was never able to come back here and I was too young to come without him. Even when I got older I knew money was tight and we couldn’t afford the trip over here so I never asked.”

Derek puts an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close, burying his nose in the younger man's hair, “You’re here now.”

Stiles nods, “Yeah. I’m glad the first time I made it back here was with you.”

“We’ll have to come back here when things settle down.”

Stiles pulls back with a grin, “We will. Now help me get the bags so we can get inside.”

“By help you get the bags you mean I carry the bags while you watch, don’t you?” Derek asks, walking around to the back of the SUV.

“Hey, I’m going to help!” Stiles says, joining Derek, proving his point by grabbing his suitcase out of the car, “One time I fall asleep and you have to bring me and the bags in and you never let me forget it.”

Derek laughs, leaning in to to place a kiss on Stiles’ pouting lips, “You get the groceries out of the car and I’ll get your suitcase, alright?”

Stiles nods, grabbing the few bags of food and drinks they have before following Derek up the stairs to the cabin. Derek’s already inside, looking around the place. Stiles suddenly feels nervous. He’d never brought anyone else here before, besides his parents, not even when his Mom was alive. It had always just been the three of them. But Stiles had meant what he said, he’s glad that Derek is the one that’s with him.

It’s hard, looking around the place and seeing hints of his Mom everywhere. His Dad had cleared things out of their house after she died, only leaving a few pictures around. But this place, this is all her. Stiles takes a deep breath through his nose, furiously wiping away a tear that escapes his eyes.

Derek walks up to him, wrapping him up in his arms, “Are you okay?”

Stiles nods, “Yeah I just… I forgot how much of her was still here. This was her place, and it hasn’t been touched since she died, except for the cleaners that come every now and then. It hit me hard seeing it all. I miss her.”

“I know.”

And Stiles knows Derek does. Derek gets it more than anyone else ever could. They stand there for a few minutes, neither one feeling the need to move away from the comfort of being in each other’s arms. Even before they got together touching had been something they did. Stiles had been surprised at first, by the easy way Derek sought affection. But he soon got used to it, coming to initiate the affection himself. At first, Stiles thought it might just be a wolf thing Derek was finally allowing himself to have. Now he realizes it’s just something between them. Stiles is more than okay with that.

*

Stiles leaves 2 days later with the promise to be in touch with Derek as soon as he can. If he has to he’ll buy a burner phone to call Derek on. He doesn’t like the idea of leaving him but he knows Derek will be safe here. There’s no reason for anyone to come looking for him at the cabin, and since the spell worked disguising Derek’s appearance he’s free to go out if he needs to. Derek assures Stiles that he’ll be fine. He has everything he needs, the _except for you_ left unsaid. Derek doesn’t need to say it, Stiles knows.

He gets in contact with Rafael McCall as soon as he’s on the road. He’d left his SUV with Derek, deciding it’d be better to just rent a car from the airport and then drive back. He wants Derek to have a way to get out if he needs it. Not that he thinks he will. Still better to be prepared. Renting the cars gives him an opportunity to make phone calls he wouldn’t be able to in a cab. Which is important since he wants to know as much as he can about the man he suspects actually committed the murders.

The only thing they actually have on Derek is him being at the scene of the crime, standing over the body. Which looks suspicious yes, but there was no DNA evidence. There was a witness but Stiles saw the woman and thought she looked kind of shifty. She never looked anyone in the eye and Stiles knows if he were a werewolf he would hear her heart skipping whenever she said she saw Derek killing the guy. She seemed far too calm for someone who said they saw a murder. That and the fact that she saw someone being killed yet didn’t try and do anything to stop it, or call the police.

“Please tell me you have good news,” Stiles says, turning on his blinker to head towards the interstate. No point in sticking to back roads since it’s just him, and this is the fastest way to the airport.

“Actually,” Rafael says, “I do. They found a knife with the victim's blood on it, but Derek’s prints _weren’t_ on it. Which we both knew they wouldn’t be.”

“I’m sensing a ‘but’ here,” Stiles says, not yet letting himself feel relieved.

“They’re not quite ready to call off the manhunt,” Rafael sounds a little apologetic when he says this, “I hate to say it but Derek running made him look suspicious.”

“They were going to send him to prison with no proof that he committed the murder!”

“I know Stiles. I know why you did it. All I’m saying is that to them it doesn’t look good. I do think they’re less inclined to believe he killed the man, which is good. But if we want to clear Derek’s name…”

“We have to find the one that really killed the guy,” Stiles finishes, “Yeah I know. Do you have any good news there?”

“I have a name,” Agent McCall tells him, sounding a little pleased with himself, “just because Derek’s prints weren’t on the weapon doesn’t mean there weren’t prints at all. When they ran them, there was a match.”

“Who?” Stiles asks, desperate to hear the name of the man that really committed the murder. The name that could help clear Derek.”

“His name is Albert Frindlay. He’s from New York but he was last spotted outside of Nashville.”

Stiles slams on his breaks so fast the phone flies out of his hand and into the passenger’s side floorboard. Cursing, Stiles pulls off the side of the road and parks the car, unbuckling his seatbelt and reaching for his phone.

“Stiles?” Agent McCall is saying, “Stiles are you there?”

“What the fuck did you just say? Because it sounded like you just told me the man that really murdered that dude is just south of Nashville.”

“Yes, he is. Why? Is that important?”

“Yeah it is,” Stiles grits out, worrying settling over him. This can’t be a coincidence, “Because Derek and I are currently an hour south of Nashville. He can’t… you don’t think the murderer knows that, do you? Because I just left Derek alone…”

“Shit,” McCall says, Stiles can hear movement in the background as he talks, “go back to Derek, Stiles. We can’t know for sure why the unsub is in Tennessee but it’s better that you two stick together. I just texted you a picture of the man so you know who to look out for. Once I heard the unsub was near Nashville I booked a flight there and I’ve had a hotel near there since last night and the local team has an eye out. Just be careful, okay?”

Stiles agrees, hanging up and calling Derek. To hell with being careful, “Derek hey,” Stiles says putting the phone on speaker so he can check his texts, briefly glancing up to see a man walking down the side of the road towards him but not thinking much of it. “I’m coming back. They found a weapon with the victim's blood on it and fingerprints. Not yours, obviously. But the unsub was last seen just south of Nashville. McCall texted me a picture which I’ll forward to you once I’ve opened it.”

“Jesus,” Derek says, “You’ve barely been gone 10 minutes and all this happens. Where are you?”

“I know,” Stiles says, looking around for any markers, “I turned towards 24. Looks like there’s a pumpkin patch up ahead. I can’t see the name though. And some dude is just stopped ahead of the car which is kind of creepy. Once I forward the text I’m getting the hell out of here. Oh shit.”

“What? What is it?”

Stiles glances down at the picture Rafael sent him, feeling both a sense of relief and dread. Relief because he’s seen the face of the man in the picture. Dread because the man is standing a few feet in front of his car with a gun pointed at him.

“Oh shit Der. The guy in the picture. He’s the one in front of the car with a gun. How does this shit happen to me?”

He hears Derek growl and then the sounds of Derek moving, “I’m getting in the car and coming to you. You can’t be that far away. Just don’t do anything stupid. And _do not_ hang up the phone.”

Stiles wants to tell Derek that of course he won’t hang up but he sees the man smile and then his finger moves towards the trigger. Stiles barely has a chance to duck down before the gun is firing, 5 bullets hitting the windshield.

“ _Stiles?! Stiles! Are you alright?!”_

“Oh _Hell_ no!” Stiles shouts, opening up his glove box and getting the gun he has hidden there, “This fucker did _not_ just shoot at my brand-new SUV.”

He hears Derek sigh, “Stiles seriously? He shot at _you_ not the damn SUV.”

There’s another series of shots, this time much closer. The glass is cracking but hasn't broken yet, but it's only a matter of time. Stiles is really missing the bulletproof glass on his SUV right about now. He puts the gun in his seat, sending a text to Agent McCall telling him the unsub found him and a quick description of where he is before picking the gun back up.

“I need to apprehend him,” Stiles tells Derek, “If he killed that guy I can’t let him get away.”

“Stiles Stilinski do not get out of that car,” Derek says, sounding panicked. Stiles can hear him pushing down on the gas harder, “I’m almost there, okay? Just stay in the damn car.”

“I do not want you anywhere near him Derek. He’s probably the one that set you up in the first place.”

Stiles listens for sounds outside the car, his heart beating faster when he hears something scratching against the hood of the car. Stiles isn’t surprised at all that the dude also has a knife.

“I know you’re in there Agent Stilinski,” the man says, finally speaking, “why don’t you come out and play?”

He hears Derek growl through the phone, obviously having heard the unsub speaking, “Stiles I swear, do not go out there.”

“It might be better if I do,” Stiles says, “because I know you’re going to get here with your claws out and we don’t need that. The way to clear your name is not by you killing the man that actually committed the murder.”

“If it means protecting you…” Derek begins.

“I appreciate that Derek. But I’m a damn FBI Agent, I can protect myself just fine,” Stiles takes a deep breath, knowing what he’s about to do, “I love you, okay?”

“Stiles!”

Stiles jumps out of the car, making sure to leave the door open so he still has something between him and the unsub. His gun is drawn and ready. He’s prepared for this. This isn’t even his first time dealing with an unsub trying to shoot at him. Yes it’s a little more personal this time but he can’t let it be. He’s just glad he thought to put his bulletproof vest on, once he was in the car of course. He wasn’t going to let Derek see him putting it on.

“So the little Agent has decided to come out and play,” the unsub says, walking closer towards Stiles, his knife scraping against the bumper, “that friend of yours going to join us? I’d really like to meet the man my girl set up for murder.”

Stiles tries to keep his cool. He knew the woman that said she saw Derek knew the unsub somehow. This isn’t news. It still makes his blood boil to know that someone came after Derek like that.

“Why?” Stiles finds himself asking.

“Why what?” The man, Stiles is pretty sure McCall said his name was Albert, asks, “Why did we frame Derek? Or why did I kill the man?”

“Both,” Stiles grits out. If he can just keep the man talking he might be able to buy time until McCall or the other agents show up. He just hopes they get here before Derek. Stiles lets out a breath when he notices McCall and a few other agents heading his way from about a mile down the road. Albert hasn’t noticed, too focused on taunting Stiles.

“I killed the man because I wanted to. He tried to get with my girl and I didn’t like that. And well, Derek… Derek was fun. He tried to help the man but couldn’t do it. It was too late. And since he was already there standing over the body it was only too easy to have my girl say she saw him kill the guy,” Albert admits, “I have to say, I thought he would just go to jail, possibly prison, giving me time to get away. I never thought he’d break out of jail and go on the run. That just made this even more fun.”

“Fun for you maybe,” Stiles says, taking a deep breath to calm himself, “Derek Hale is a good man and he didn’t deserve any of this.”

He listens, trying to figure out where Albert has gone to but can’t hear anything. He looks ahead, seeing McCall only a few feet away. He makes a gesture towards the side of the car. Stiles knows that means he’s trying to sneak up on him but before Stiles can turn around he feels a gun held to the back of his head, a voice speaking in his ear, “Good enough to save you?”

“I don’t need him to save me,” Stiles tells him, feeling an odd sense of calm take over him, “Or anyone else.”

“Is that so? Because from the looks of things I have the upper hand right now.”

“I’d take another look,” Stiles tells him. Then he’s ducking down, kicking his legs out behind him, knocking the unsub off his feet. He’s kicked both Albert’s gun and knife away before he has a chance to grab them. Then stands above him, a foot on his chest with his gun pointing right at him, “Because I’d say I have the upper hand. And these agents.”

At his words, McCall and the other agents come into view. Stiles lifts his foot off the man, allowing two of the agents to cuff him and cart him off. McCall gives him a nod of approval, “You handled that pretty well Agent Stilinski.”

Stiles shrugs, “I did what I had to do.”

McCall nods over his shoulder, “I think someone wants to talk to you.”

Stiles turns his head to see Derek running towards him before looking back at McCall, “What does this mean for him?”

“I’ll tell them we’ve been running a secret operation. I let Derek go into your custody, hoping it would draw the real unsub out,” McCall tells him, “Lucky for you I already have the paperwork started. It shouldn’t be an issue. We caught the real killer. Derek’s a free man. Now go, I’ll handle all this. I’ll need you to come in in a few days to do the paperwork but for now take your time with Derek.”

Stiles nods, turning around and running into a waiting Derek’s arms, “We did. You’re free.”

Derek pulls him close, burying his nose in Stiles’ neck, breathing him in, “ _You_ did it. But God Stiles, I was so worried. When I heard the gun going off and you said you were going out to face him. I was going crazy.”

“I know, but I’m not sorry I did it. I did what I had to do.”

Derek pulls back to look at him, “But he put a gun to your head!”

“And I handled it,” Stiles says, running a hand through Derek’s hair, “and Rafael and the other agents were there to take him down if necessary.”

“I don’t get how you can be so calm,” Derek tells him.

“I have to be,” Stiles sighs, “This isn’t the first time I’ve dealt with something like this and it won’t be the last. They’re not always this bad. Is it scary? Yes. Do I like having guns fired at me? Not particularly. But it’s my job. I help people. It sucks sometimes, sure, but I can’t… I can’t bring it home with me.”

“You shouldn’t keep it all locked up either,” Derek says, placing a kiss to the top of his head, “you need a way to de-stress.”

“Well,” Stiles says, “I’m open to suggestions. Do you have any?”

“Oh I can think of a few.”

Stiles admits, he was expecting some hot, passionate sex once they got back to the cabin. It turns out Derek’s idea of de-stressing was a hot bubble bath and a massage, followed by slowly taking Stiles apart. Stiles is more than okay with that. Especially when he wakes up to breakfast in bed, his muscles feeling more relaxed than they have in months. Not just because of the massage last night, but because they’re safe. _Derek’s safe_.

After months on the run and constantly having to look over their shoulders they can finally just relax. Stiles knows his job is going to be stressful but if he has Derek to come home to, to help him relax, he thinks he’ll be fine. More than fine, in fact. He has a life with Derek now, so what could be better than that?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day <3 I'd also like to give a shout out to Criminal Minds for being a big help for me when writing this  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
